


Sportarobbie does the body good

by conie992



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: So the big evil boi loved the smol elf bean and the author is writing this at a Christmas party





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my first work on this site so hmmmm also this story is shit but it was either watch a Christmas story for the tenthousandth time of entertain myself differently what you say j could have talked to someone? Proposterous!

When the first drops began to fall from the low lying clouds over lazytown Robbie felt an overwhelming relief flood him. The showers would mean that those positively perky children and that damn Sportafluke would be forced to take there antics ,inside giving him at least an hour of peace. However, as Robbie soon found out, the rain came with it's own set of problems as the water would drip and create an annoying ringing throughout his liar.  
Just fucking fantastic.  
Robbie didn't know how but somehow this was also Sportabus' fault. Everything nowadays was the elf's fault. He was the reason no one liked Robbie , he was the cause of Robbie's insomnia, he was what made Robbie unhappy. He had to be right? Damn Sportafuck with his jumping and tight little ass. Robbie's mind began to wander concerning said firm little booty when a rapping interrupted the aria of echoing raindrops and approving hums from Robbie. The villan tucked up his growing enthusiasm over his little fantasy and down dropped a mess of fine tuned limbs and dripping navy cloth.  
Sportacus stood up and took off his hat freeing his hair to lay on his head in damp curls.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPORTANUT. THE ONE DAY I COULD MANAGE TO GET SO RELAXING IN AND YOU DROP INTO MY HOME" "Oh sorry Robbie I don't mean to intrude but I was just helping the major when the storm started. It's really bad up there and it's too dangerous to get to my ship so I figured...." "Any port in a storm" Robbie replied "Exactly " Robbie studied over to Sportacus and motioned the elf forward "Let's get you out of those wet clothes, it's usually quite drafty in here. " While the thought occurred to Robbie that having a sick Sportacus would be fantastic, he also observed that Sport would be sick in his liar. If he was too sick to reach his airship then everyone would be down there asking about him and cheering him and... Robbie menatly quiffered at the thought. He lead the elf to a large closet which containes rows of vests and pants neatly hung. Robbie bent and opened a desser drawer that contained his old disguises which were too big for him. Hopefully he could find something loose to fit over Sportacus, very loose. Robbie was tempted to give him his robe but the though of Sportacus, draped in silk with his chest more than likely exposed cause Robbie's finger to fumble and he shuffled through outfits . Robbie looked found a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants from an old track outfit, perfect. As he turned to the other man he stood wide-eyed. There was Sportacus, shirtless, studying an old blueprint hanging on the wall. The soft light of the closets single light bulb cast defining shadows on his chest. Sportacus was breathing evenly and Robbie ran his eyes down his breasts to his abdomen to the creased v that held its vertex below Sportacus' pant waist. In two paces Robbie was mere inches away from Sportacus the heat radiating off his half naked body. The elf turned to Robbie and they exchanged stares. Robbie moved to hand the clothes over but Sportacus moved and grabbed Robbie's hand instead pulling the taller man close smashing there lips together. Only in his wildest thoughts did Sportacus ever think of acting so boldly, maybe it was the way that Robbie stared at his chest or the way that Robbie seemed to slide rather than walk. It was only his most secret thoughts that Robbie would admit to himself that he felt something for the elf. Yet here they both were, in a closet, a a heated kiss between them. Robbie moved his hands to Sportacus' chest running them up and down as they began to move there lips in tandem. Sportacus pulled on Robbie's neck bringing the taller man closer. Robbie pushed Sportacus out the ajar door of the closet and into the main room. Sportacus used his weight and they both flopped into Robbie's furry orange chair in a tangled grunting as there crotches rubbed together adjusting. Robbie moved his lips to Sportacus' neck and began to lavaish it's crook and his collarbone with pressing kisses. Sportacus' hands dove into Robbies hair and pulled him back granting him a moan from Robbie. "Robbie.... I... I....." Sportacus stammered "Please" he said as he began to pull on Robbies pants. They paused for a moment and Robbie stood to strip allowing Sportacus to do so in the process. The breif interlude gave Robbie a moment l doubt himself, did he really want this, what would this change ? Modesty overcame him and he was about to stop when he saw Sportacus' gaze. The man was slack jawed and studying Robbie lower half. Feeligbiut of place Robbie uses his powers to make his shirt and best vanish. Sportacus looked impressed. Robbie looked over Sportacus, the man was a chiseled god. His legs were toned and his arms massive as he clutched to the arms of the chair, even his cock with a vein promently bulging out on the side. Robbie own member twitched at the sight. Robbie resumed his position on Sportacus' lap and grabbed both there dicks in his hand slowly pumping "uahh hee" Sportacus moaned as his hips jerked up moving Robbie along with them. Robbie moved his thumb over each head spreading precum over both. Robbie let go and popped the thumb into his mouth. Sportacus shivered and Robbie smiled a thread of spit hung on his chin from his digit. Robbie pushed into Sportacus more brushing against his hole. The elf moaned again, louder. Robbie spread Sportacus' legs so that each hung over an arm. Robbie positioned himself and looked up at Sportacus. The other man looked from his lust fogged eyes and gave a current nod. Robbie slowly began to push into Sportacus watching his face intently for any sign of discomfort and stopping to let him adjust. When he was about halfway he began to slowly rock his hips cursing under his breath. God Sportacus was tight, probably all the exercise. Robbie began to get deeper and rougher, the recliner began rock back and forth from the force. Robbie used one hand to support himself on the chair and the other grabbed Sportacus' member. The elf was a mess of moans and huffs and Robbie kept perfect time pumping his dick and plowing his ass. The chair began to rock fiercely and Robbie feared they'd be flying out forcing him to get close to Sportacus. With the constant contact Robbie began to become sporadic as both men neared climax. Robbie pushed down and kissed Sportacus and he came his cum shooting onto his chest, followed by Robbie a few moment later. Robbie was exhausted this being the most physical activity he'd gotten in a while. Sportacus cleaned himself and held Robbie in the chair content, but slowly getting a headache from dripping of a pipe somewhere.


End file.
